regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 05
Recap Thursday, Oct 5, 1509: Full Moon Ransom returns to Lord Permare's Estate where Kes and Kellen are playing. Olivia shows Ransom the paper she saved from the fireplace. Ransom things this is enough evidence, but Olivia disagrees, and the two argue. Eventually Olivia leaves and heads to her room to cast detect magic. Olivia detects a strong magical item from Lord Permare's Study. In the Palour, Ransom compares the note to Lord Permare's handwriting and finds them very different. After talking with the band, Olivia heads out to Moonlake alone. Ransom feels guilty so after 5 minutes follows after. Ransom catches up before they reach the forest around Moonlake. Around sunset they reach the lake itself, but there is no sign of a lighthouse. Olivia starts heading clockwise around the lake, Ransom follows. Within 15 minutes Olivia comes across a human fishing village. She asks about a lighthouse, and finds out there is an old abandoned lighthouse at a village that burnt down. It is 4 miles away counter-clockwise around the lake. Oliva leaves the lake village and heads the other direction. Almost 2 hours later Olivia reaches the 20 foot light Lighthouse, it's roof burnt off like the rest of the village. Olivia calls out in Orcish to the Lighthouse, and Lord Permare's messenger, Pleatus, comes out. Olivia lies and says she is backup for Pleatus since she can translate. They goes inside the lighthouse to wait for the orcs. Ransom waits outside. Olivia gets information from the messenger, then heads outside and talks with Ransom. They make a plan to get the evidence from the messenger. Olivia heads back inside and command surrenders the messenger. Ransom wants to tie him up, but Olivia says the Pleatus is being compliant. 10 Orcs then arrive. The group hide in the water and escape before the Orcs can spot them, as the Orcs complain about the Humans being late. Kes and Kellen perform music over Lord Permare's dinner. Lord Permare talks about how important and significant today is. Then dinner ends and Lord Permare dismisses the Elves and heads away. Kes and Kellen packup and sneak off outside and head towards Moonlake. They meet up with Olivia and Ransom an hour later with their prisoner, Pleatus. The party open the package and find a map of Bridgelight & Kel Bel's Keep and key inside. Kes & Kellen return to Lord Permare's Keep to stay undercover. Olivia & Ransom head back to Bridgelight with the prisoner and evidence. After a few hours they arrive in Bridgelight and Kel Bel lets them inside her keep. It is confirmed the key opens the door to her keep. Kel Bel is impressed by the amount of evidence and the fact the band is still undercover. Kel Bel gets a group of household guard head with Olivia and Ransom back to Lord Permare's village. Friday, Oct 6, 1509 At Lord Permare's breakfast Kes and Kellen are playing music in the background. Kel Bel and her troops arrive and arrest Lord Permare. Olivia breaks into Lord Permare's Study to find the magical item. Kes detects magic and finds it is in the locked desk drawer. Kel Bel's solders break open the draw and Kes pulls out a magic scroll. Kes and Olivia steal the magic scroll and swap it for another scroll. With Lord Permare arrested, Kel Bel says the musical finals are tonight and she has to head back to Bridgelight to judge, and heads off on her horse. The band walk back to bridgelight and get the in the afternoon, in time for the finals and semi-finals. Kes & Kellen try to get the chance to play as not part of the contest, but Kel Bel refuses as it wouldn't be in the spirit of the contest to have someone else play during the event. Guy Claypool spots the band and greets them happily. Kellen acts very passive-aggressive towards Guy while Olivia is friendly. Ransom, Olivia and Kellen take seats in the audience. Kes inside the tent with the other bands sees a backup dancer of Sucundas is asleep named Lydia. When Lydia wakes up she prays too Jexel for spells. Kes returns to the others and tells them she thinks Lydia is the reason for their success with clerical magical. The next round of the semifinals is The Bridgelight Five (Boyband) against Jewel of the Sky (Solo) with Jewel of the Sky winning the round. The other semifinal is Sucundas against the Rusty River Revival where Sucundas wins. As usual when Sucundas plays the audience is magically captivated. Ransom takes the opportunity to steal an expensive emerald ring worth 1000 gold from Kel Bel's husband. The finals start. It is Jewel of the Sky against Sucundas. Kel Bel announces Sucundas the winner of the contest and the 100 gold prize money. Party Levels up to Level 3 *Kellen HP +6 *Kes HP +2 *Olivia HP +8 *Ransom HP +1 Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes